


六月二十三日

by Dongdonga



Category: snhsuwjvddveh
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongdonga/pseuds/Dongdonga





	六月二十三日

凌晨，男子监舍鼾声四起。值班的狱警提着警棍在铁槛外巡视一圈，打着哈欠正准备落锁，突然惊起一声“你大爷的”，监舍瞬间醒过来，蠢蠢欲动，好事者火上浇油，此起彼伏地高喊“揍他！揍他！”  
等狱警集合了几个同事，找到生事的监舍时，见黑暗中两人滚在床铺上厮打，旁边人不插手却在起哄，兴奋地指挥着这场混战，连其他监舍的也爬起来往这边看。  
大功率的照明灯打进去，狱警一棍子甩在铁门上：“所有人蹲在墙角，打架的，抱着头出来。”  
“操，没意思”  
“怎么来得这么快”  
狱警看着这些人懒懒散散地都蹲下去，才开了门，把两个打架的反铐着押走铐在栏杆上，让他们以极其不舒服的姿势半蹲着。  
其中一个身形高高瘦瘦的看着眼熟，狱警拽着他的头发强迫他仰起脸，照明灯直直地冲着他：“又是你？靳东，几天不闹事儿皮痒是吧？”  
靳东被晃的不得不闭上眼睛，嘴角被揍得有些肿了，还是倔嘴：“狗杂碎，再碰老子一下鸡巴给你撅折了。”另一个脑满肠肥，短粗的胳膊上还带着刀疤，一脸凶恶相，在狱警面前却不敢多说一句话，低着头噤声。  
其实狱警明白的，靳东刚进来的时候完全是个斯文人，有点自由活动时间就安安静静地戴着眼镜看书，和这里边的大老粗都不一样。在这里的别说犯人，就是狱警也几乎都是大老粗，所以他们对这样不吵不闹的读书人格外优待。  
偏偏他长了一张好脸，在这个半点荤腥都沾不着的地方，漂亮男人也遭人垂涎。这对他来说是个祸事，谁都能揩一把油，甚至越来越过分，他要是不这样激烈地反抗，恐怕屁股早就保不住了。  
然而管还是要管的，狱警从不讲情理，不讲对错，只讲规矩，才能镇得住这些犯人。  
一棍子甩在背上，狱警明显还没用十足十的力气，已经打得他僵着背动不了了。靳东咬着牙一下一下地挨，狱警根本不会手下留情，都是挑腹部这种柔弱的地方打。手被铐在身后，随着他下意识的挣扎被磨得生疼，他蹲不住，直接跪在地上努力迁就身后的手铐。  
这种单方面的吊打实在令人绝望，头顶被黑压压的笼罩着，这个狱警身材不算高，对于几乎趴在地上的他来说却魁梧地吓人。对方打累了，直接一脚往他脸上踹。警靴的鞋头上贴着沉重的铁片，力度不是开玩笑的，他硬生生挨下来，便是狗被踹了尚且能狂吠几声以示抵抗，他却完全没有挣扎的余地。  
“打够了没有，”监舍尽头有人踹了一脚门，帽檐压得很低，在昏暗的灯光下完全看不到神色，只有嘴里噙着的烟头上一点火光漂浮在黑暗里，“打够了关禁闭去，别吵老子睡觉。”

　　

　　

靳东是被拖进禁闭室的。他已经完全站不起来，缩在地上缓不过疼痛，被拽着衣领直接丢进小黑屋里。  
所有的犯人宁愿被打一顿，也不愿意被关禁闭。这里只有几平米大，黑漆漆的不给开灯，一点声响都没有，除了一个靠近天花板的孔用来透气，其他地方都封得严严实实的。每天只给一点仅够维持不饿死的食物，禁闭的可怕之处就在于剥夺了人的一切感官和欲望，每个被关进来的人，即使扛住了没有崩溃，出去之后也会很长时间反应呆滞。  
恐怕只有靳东一个人喜欢这里。起码他在这里可以安心地睡觉，不用担心半夜被滑腻腻的舌头撬开牙齿，早上醒来衣服上又不知粘着谁的令人作呕的黏腻。  
他实在是筋疲力尽，窝在熟悉的床上，全身肿痛难耐，还是很快昏睡过去。  
禁闭室的门一碰就有很大声响，靳东在睡梦中迷迷糊糊的抬头看了一眼天花板上的通风孔，天微微亮，还没到送饭的时间，条件反射似的一个激灵坐起来。  
床前立着一个高大的男人，帽檐几乎压到眉毛，只能看到高挺的鹰钩鼻在脸上遮出一片阴翳，抬手往他身边扔了一个肛塞，嘴里叼着根烟不说话。  
靳东自觉地开始脱衣服，身上还是疼，不能牵扯太大动作，但他不敢拖拉。男人看到了他嘴角的伤，饶有兴趣地扳着他的脸仰起来与自己对视。靳东很不安，那双沉在帽檐下永远看不清的眼睛正在俯视自己，他脸上还带着伤，他怕这也许会败了男人的兴致。他有些屈辱，男人审视他的样子并非在关心他，倒像是在市场上挑牲口。  
靳东眉眼很凌厉，平时揍起人来一点不含糊，即使揍不过，也是宁折不弯的，偏偏这样的人在他身下乖得像条狗。男人把嘴上叼着的烟拿在手上，居高临下地把烟圈吐在他脸上：“继续。”  
白嫩的皮肉上红痕醒目，从胸口蔓延到大腿根，竟有些妖冶的美感。他尽量迅速地脱下宽松的监号服和内裤叠好，翻身跪在床上用手撑着床板。  
男人在床下站的板正，深吸了一口烟从鼻孔里喷出来，大手掐住他的屁股，把白皙的臀肉揉捏出红痕。靳东趴得有些吃力，他的身体伸展不开，胸口一动就疼。男人有些不满意他这样缩着身子，扬起手“啪啪”两下打在臀肉上，打得不重，但确确实实浮起了几道指痕。  
靳东只好把膝盖分开一些，翘起臀部尽量把股缝中间的肉穴暴露给身后的人。他心里打着鼓，期盼男人能满意。  
直到身后传来解开皮带的声音，他才微微松了一口气。  
男人从来都是直接来的。他听到男人吐了一口唾沫，紧接着就是濡湿的手指按住他的穴口打转了两圈。股缝里敏感的皮肤久不见人，即使只是随意地摸了两下，对于他来说却是撩起了欲火，难以忽视手指带来的痒意。靳东不适地挪了一下，立即又挨了一巴掌，他不敢动了。  
男人把自己的欲望夹在他的两瓣臀之间，大手拢着臀肉把自己夹紧，握住他的腰先在股缝里抽插。靳东不大喜欢这种性交，每次做完那里都火辣辣的，还不如直接插进来。  
不知是无意还是故意的，男人蓄了半截烟的烟灰没有弹，在抽插中抖在靳东的屁股上，烫的他“嘶”了一声爬着往前躲。  
男人一把将他抓回来，把抽了一半的烟塞在他嘴里以示安慰。股缝里已经被他玩得又滑又腻，两瓣臀被操开了一样，完全隐不住中间的小穴，索性不浪费时间，扶着欲望顶在入口处。  
润滑不够，没那么容易进去，男人先往甬道里进了一根手指，还没等靳东适应里面含着东西，就加了一根手指。他当然不是想给他扩张，只是浅浅地在入口处撑开了，方便自己进去。  
粗大的阴茎不由分说地挤进体内，靳东难耐地叫了一声。他只是微微地撑起了一下身子，男人以为他要挣扎，立即一条腿跪在床上，按住他的后颈把人压在身下，毫不留情地挺着下身全插进去，抽出一半冲着深处狠狠碾压。  
靳东咬着烟嘴疼得有点打颤，男人操过他很多次，但他到现在还是不能适应那根巨物埋在身体里。身上的痛点像是互相关联一样，后穴里的钝痛唤醒了身上挨的打，顿时疼得只能蜷缩住一动不动地承受男人的欲望。  
男人看他乖了很多，手从后颈挪开，抚着他背上肿起的一棱。  
“和狱警顶嘴？”下身的频率并没有因为他受伤而减慢，男人对他的身体熟稔，冲着里面敏感的软肉扎扎实实地顶进去。  
靳东用一声含着情欲的呻吟回应他。要来了，他把烟夹在指尖，小口小口地吸，膝盖张开一些让阴茎摩擦着床单带给他快感。尽管疼痛并没有减轻，但是身体进入性交的状态之后，会比刚开始舒服很多。  
“给人摸一下能死吗，非要打架？”靳东没法回答，他就是不想给摸，但是自己现下张着腿给人操的状态说这种话，太过讽刺了。  
靳东已经硬了，男人都是下半身的动物，只要能尝到快感，屈辱归屈辱，身体的反应却很诚实。男人又快又重地撞着穴里敏感的那点，靳东蜷起脚趾抠着床单，满脑子的注意力全在那里。他毫无保留地大张着身体，自己几乎没什么挣扎，任由男人掐着他的腰身实打实地承受着操弄。  
警服的皮带头质量好得吓人，沉重的铁块随着激烈的交合频率一下不少地笞打他的屁股。他是个合格的发泄工具，不仅能全部接受男人给他的快感和疼痛，更能沉溺其中体会到乐趣。  
他张着鼻翼急促地呼吸，咬着烟不能叫床，硬生生把自己逼出眼泪来。男人从身后瞟到他一双泪眼，还没解决出来，突然停下来把他翻了个面。他使用靳东的时候都是让他趴好，从来没有正面来过。靳东看不清他的脸，却第一次感觉到男人有些急躁。  
“自己弄出来。”靳东不知道自慰有什么好看的，但还是照做，身体往后挪了一下，背靠着墙半坐起来。这让他更难堪，和男人面对面的后果，就是清楚地认识到自己赤身裸体，而男人依旧得体，只是解开了裤链。但他一直都是不折不扣地完成命令，为了让男人看清楚，把腿大张开，一条腿撑着床板露出阴茎和后穴，自己握住玩弄。  
靳东在高潮时总是下意识地皱眉，全身烫得发红，汗津津的，眼神飘忽着仿佛舒服到了极点。他才解决完，还没回味完高潮，就被男人捞着膝盖折在身体两侧，将硬挺重新顶进他身体里。  
“唔……”男人从来没离他这么近过，笼罩住他的头顶，这种姿势带来的压迫感也是前所未有的。他想起刚才被铐在地上，那个狱警是如何居高临下地主宰着他，施加想要给他的任何惩罚。  
不就像现在这样，只要男人想操他，就可以任意操，哪里容得他拒绝。  
他们甚至连装束都一样，靳东有些认不清，这一模一样的帽檐下的人到底是谁，他现在到底在挨打，还是在挨操。  
烟已经烧到烟屁股了，靳东还是意识不清地紧紧咬着，被男人夺下来扔掉。他发现他在迷恋这种感觉，在监狱这样的地方，男人就是他的主宰，他能喝到几口水，要挨几个耳光，被几个人玩，全都由男人说了算。他喜欢这样，被紧紧地缚住，被强迫施加痛感和快感，被侮辱践踏。他根本无需挣扎，因为挣扎是完全不会奏效的。  
“快…快点…”他第一次对他的主宰发出请求，他根本没打算得到回应。他只是个漂亮又听话的发泄工具，男人完全不需要考虑他的感受。在他承受不住时逼着他承受，在他渴求时不为所动，这才是对一个性玩具应有的态度。  
况且他已经没有能力判断男人是不是应了他的要求，能感知到的只有狂风骤雨一样的性交，他沉沦在欲海里，在迎合，在淫叫，在他永远逃不出的掌控之下彻底臣服。  
他还没硬起来，精液只能一股一股地流出来，把自己和男人的下身湿的一塌糊涂。男人把精液射进他的身体里，他一滴不漏地接纳，在男人退出的过程中留恋地夹着后穴讨好。  
男人直起身子，用自己的手帕把下体擦干净，拉上裤链系好皮带，把帽子戴正，如同来时一样板正。  
靳东爬起来在床上摸，找到了被男人扔到他身边的肛塞。胶质的肛塞并不长，但是很粗，是给他扩张用的。男人不是每次都有耐心给他弄湿了，往往在禁闭室做过一次，就给他戴上，他在这里甚至连衣服都不用穿，随时可以让男人来使用。  
靳东实在是又疼又累，向男人撒娇似的：“我没力气了，你帮我放进去吧。”  
男人接过肛塞，等他跪好了翘起屁股，借着里面的肠液和精液轻易地插进去让他咬紧。  
靳东跪在床上目送男人出去锁上门，然后趴在床上卸了力气任由自己昏睡。他要保存体力，因为在接下来的几天里，男人还会来很多次。

 

 

　　


End file.
